


That's Just What Happens With Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate take on Impmon's desire to evolvea.k.a Impmon has a temper tantrum





	That's Just What Happens With Nature

   "That doesn't matter at all," he said.

   He meant to say it coldly, but emotion got the better of him, turning his voice into something like a high-pitched whine. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

   "Impmon, I understand," Renamon said. "It hurts when it feels like your tamer doesn't care about you. But things are okay now, right?"

   He growled.

   "That isn't what I meant at all. And anyways, that really doesn't matter. Ai and Mako, they're just babies. They're small and tiny and helpless and pathetic. They make me sick. You understand? I don't understand. How can you stand being around Ruki? You're strong. You should be on your own."

   "I should be on my own? Like _you_?" Renamon said.

   "Y- Yeah. It's great. You can do whatever you want," Impmon said.

   "But if I leave Ruki, she'll be alone. Ai and Makoto, they're alone now, aren't they?"

   "It doesn't matter if I'm there or not. There's nothing I can do. I can do whatever I want on my own, and it doesn't make things worse. It doesn't hurt them. If I'm really strong, if I get strong on my own, then maybe- Maybe I can protect them then," Impmon said.

   He shot a fireball into the air, knocking himself off balance. He fell backwards off the short wall he and Renamon were standing on. He clawed at the ground, tearing up a handful of dirt and grass.

   "Yeah right, like that will ever happen! I- I hate this. I hate you and I hate your tamer. You're disgusting. All of you-"

   He shot a fireball at Renamon, and she lept away, leaving him to his temper tantrum.

   "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

   When he got a headache from crying, he crawled into a bush to hide and sleep. He dreamed mostly, mercifully, of nothing. And for a short while he dreamed of the world where the only two people he cared about suffered for no reason, with no meaning, in a cruel world where all life had to offer was the chance to devour other life. He couldn't help them. He couldn't even help himself, and something bigger than him would probably kill him before he even had a chance.


End file.
